A machine type communications (MTC) device refers to, for example, user equipment (UE) equipped for machine type communication, which communicates through a public land mobile network (PLMN) with MTC server(s) and/or other MTC device(s). A MTC device may also communicate locally (wirelessly, possibly through a PAN, or hardwired) with other entities which provide the MTC device raw data for processing and communication to the MTC servers and/or other MTC devices.
Machine-to-machine (M2M) communication has wide applications such as in smart metering, home automation, eHealth, fleet management, and the like. Accordingly, there is a need to lower operational costs associated with offering such new M2M services. In addition, for mobile terminated short message service (SMS) transfer, an SMS gateway mobile switching center (SMS-GMSC) may query a home location register (HLR) using a mobile station integrated services digital network number (MSISDN), and the HLR may provide the address for serving general packet radio service (GPRS) support node (SGSN)/mobile switching center (MSC) that may serve the MTC device. The network may use the MSISDN number to route the packet. However, there is a risk that MSISDN numbers may run out in the near future. Accordingly, for at least this reason, there is a need to provide an alternative to use of MSISDN numbers.